


Hey! Focus on me!

by Showbear92



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst?, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jooheon isn’t as smart as his friends.. sorry Joo.. just for plot, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Regret, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showbear92/pseuds/Showbear92
Summary: Hyungwon is confused about who he likes... Is it Hoseok or Taehyung?But that confusion lasts only until Son Hyunwoo enters his life, and Hyungwon is pretty much blown away!But he sees his friend Jooheon crushing on Hyunwoo...What is Hyungwon supposed to do?He’s gotta follow The Bro Code, right?But what if following The Bro Code brings you regrets? Is it still right to follow it?What would’ve happened if he hadn’t followed it?Unlike any of us, Hyungwon gets a chance to find out.





	Hey! Focus on me!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t really proofread! I’ll correct whatever errors and typos are there later on.
> 
> Also this fic is largely inspired by my life but not completely based on it.

Hyunwoo sighed as he saw Hyungwon stare at the handsome guy outside their class’ windows, _yet again_. He’d lost count how many times the boy’s gaze had gone out the window whenever anyone would walk out of the class opposite theirs, the one their class’ windows were facing.

 

He turned his head towards the window, one of their class’ windows was right on the wall next to his seat, and saw that handsome boy called Hoseok walk inside only to walk out with some of his classmates again.

 _Great.. now Hyungwon is gonna_ keep _looking out the window for the rest of the class. Always looking past me… at that Lee Hoseok… Just who the fuck is he?!_

 

Hoseok and his classmates, two guys and three girls, had an animated discussion, standing right outside their own class’ door, in the middle of the long corridor. He saw some more students walk out and go stand in a secluded corner, having their own animated discussion.

It was probably their English class and they had to practise the play at the back of their textbook. The very same play Hyunwoo and his classmates would have to perform as a graded activity later in the year. Only they hadn’t started the lesson yet. Their neighbouring class and theirs had an opposite schedule. So when it was Hoseok’s class’ turn to do the speaking and listening activities and tests, Hyunwoo’s class would have the graded play performance, meaning in the second semester.

Hyunwoo wasn’t sure why it was that way but since they had different English teachers, he’d figured it was something to do with the ease of teaching and grading for their particular teachers.

 

Hoseok was going through his lines while his group did the same. They’d formed a circle and were softly reading out their lines as preparation for their upcoming practice, when Hyunwoo supposed they’d keep their books away and say the lines by heart with emotions.

He turned his attention to Hyungwon, who was staring dreamily at Hoseok, who was unfortunately facing their window. The older black haired male sighed and looked down at his chemistry textbook. Their chemistry professor was droning on with the lesson but his mind was focused on how Hyungwon would never look at him the way he looked at Hoseok.

 

After a while everyone from Hoseok’s class walked out along with the English teacher and the lights in their class were turned off. She announced they needed to head to the terrace mostly, because everybody started walking down the corridor, down the hallway which led to a set of staircases, one of which led up to the terrace and the other down to the dining hall.

Hyunwoo grinned and turned his head towards Hyungwon who was pouting as he reluctantly tore his gaze away from the scene outside the window as Hoseok disappeared down the hallway. Hyungwon’s friend Jooheon patted his shoulder softly and the brunet sighed as he tried to divert his attention to their chemistry teacher.

The teacher was animatedly talking about some molecule and some mole theory that generally Hyunwoo would’ve found quite interesting but he found staring at the gorgeous boy across the room even more interesting. His eyes traced each and every feature of the boy’s angelic face, starting from his soulful big eyes to his straight nose which curved cutely at the end, down to his perfect plump pink lips. He couldn’t help wonder how those pink puffy pillows would feel against his own lips.

Guess he stared too intently because the younger boy turned his head towards him and that had Hyunwoo ducking his head down. He pretended to focus on his notebook in which he diligently copied whatever the teacher was writing on the board, though he had no idea just what he was writing. He felt the tips of his ears burn in embarrassment from being caught by the object of his affections, which made his best friend Lee Minhyuk chuckle in a low voice.

“Hyunwoo, how long are you just going to stare at the guy? Go talk to him or something! It’s been.. damn.. three months now right? Even your freaking birthday has passed and he didn’t even wish you properly because you’re a nobody to him!” Minhyuk tried to keep his voice down as much as possible as he exclaimed in disbelief at how slow his friend was being.

“What’s the point, Min? Hyungwon is _so_ fixated with Hoseok… He’d never give me the time of his day… Not with the way Hoseok looks! Like you’re his friend right? Have you seen his body?! How he freaking looks like an Adonis?! Hyungwon is never gonna look at me the way he looks at that Lee Hoseok…” Hyunwoo sighed in dismay as he tried to focus on the lesson going on, his heart too stubborn to give up on his feelings for his angel yet too heavy because of the lack of attention he was getting from the same male.

“Hyunwoo.. I don’t think I have told you this, but Hyungwon likes the _idea_ of Lee Hoseok! Not Hoseok himself!” Minhyuk exclaimed happily, again keeping his voice down. Hyunwoo was thankful the teacher was too distracted in teaching them chemical formulas and grateful that they’d chosen a seat in a row so behind in class.

“What does that even mean, Minhyuk? Anyway he likes the idea of _Hoseok_! Not _Son Hyunwoo!_ ” The older male huffed and his best friend patted his shoulder impatiently.

“Listen! This was the part where you were supposed to say ‘Oh! What does that mean, Min? Elaborate please!’ Not go into self pity mode.. Geez..” Before Hyunwoo could say anything, his expression turning indignant, the younger blond continued speaking. “See, last year when Hoseok and Hyungwon shared classes, Hoseok had finally started to reciprocate Hyungwon’s feelings for him. And I used to share those classes with them too. So I’d asked Hoseok what had happened, because I hadn’t been close enough to them to listen in to their flirting or whatever.”

 _Minhyuk, ever the eavesdropper._ Hyunwoo shook his head fondly as the blond went on. “So turns out, listen here!” Hyunwoo nodded at him to go on.

“So he had tried flirting with Hyungwon, tried initiating friendship. But apparently Hyungwon hadn’t really shown interest. Or he was just oblivious to Hoseok’s moves. Either way! Hyungwon didn’t seem pleased with being close to Hoseok. So Hoseok eventually dropped his attempts to woo Hyungwon by the end of the year when he figured Hyungwon didn’t want anything more than acquaintanceship. So after listening to that from Hoseok, I figured that Hyungwon had never _liked_ Lee Hoseok. He’d _only liked_ the _idea_ of Lee Hoseok! He likes the tall, - though not as tall as himself apparently or I don’t know because it’s not like Hoseok is short ‘cause he is my height and I’m not short! - intelligent, sporty types! And _that,_ Son Hyunwoo, is you as well! All you need to do is go talk to Chae Hyungwon! Go say Hi, introduce yourself properly, though he mostly knows your name thanks to the roll call and how many classes you both share.” Minhyuk finished his long monologue and faced the front of the class, only to find the teacher shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

The blond muttered out a quiet but audible apology, making the teacher go back to explaining some numerical on the mole theory. Hyunwoo would have to go back home and read through the lesson to understand anything.

 

“Fine.. I’ll try go talk to him tomorrow.” Hyunwoo gave his friend a small smile, hope haven risen in his chest thanks to his best friend’s words. Minhyuk gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up and an award winning smile. The older male took a sneak peek at his crush, who was busy focusing on the lesson unlike him, and nodded to himself as he averted his eyes to his professor. _I can do this!_

 

***

“I haven’t finished writing the whole thing down yet, Wonnie…” Kihyun smiled sheepishly at him.

“Okay then, just give it to me tomorrow, I guess.” Hyungwon shrugged as Kihyun kept the brunet’s notebook in his bag. “Cool!” The redhead gave him a grateful smile.

“So you were telling me about that time Hoseok-“ Kihyun got interrupted when his eyes flew to something behind Hyungwon. The younger felt a tap on his shoulder. Okay, some _one_ behind him.

He turned around, his eyebrows going up when he saw his classmate Son Hyunwoo standing in front of him. “Hey!”

“Hey! I’m Hyunwoo..” The guy said as he scratched his hair a little with one hand then dropped it to his side. He held his other hand out for Hyungwon to.. shake, the brunet supposed.

The younger shook the older’s hand.

“Hi Hyunwoo. I’m Hyungwon, as I’m sure you already know…?” He chuckled a little to himself. “And I know your name is Hyunwoo.” Cute.

Hyunwoo dropped his hand, the hand going to his side again. “Uh yeah.. just wanted to introduce myself, in case you didn’t know my name.” He gave a nervous laugh. Then he perked up and said, “Hyungwon, if you have any problems, any problem at all! Studies or anything, feel free to come ask me for help! I’m here!” He smiled brightly at Hyungwon and the brunet felt like the air had been punched out of his chest at the older’s words. Wow.. he was.. uh.. straightforward…? Overly helpful…? Wow.. No guy had approached him that way before. Not a single one.

“Uh.. yeah.. sure..” Hyungwon struggled to say something ‘cause that had been a  rather strange thing to say the very first time you talked to someone, considering he wasn’t a new kid or someone weak at studies. Like the class knew he was pretty smart and he almost got straight As! Except in math but oh well.. You can’t rock at _everything,_ right!

“Sure thing, bro!” The younger smiled widely at Hyunwoo, ‘cause it _was_ super cute of the guy to approach him and offer his help.

But the guy’s face fell at the word ‘bro’. Though Hyungwon didn’t understand why. Guys called each other ‘bro’ all the time, right? Did he prefer ‘hyung’?

“Okay then. See you around, I guess!” Hyunwoo all but ran from there and rushed out from the class.

 

“Huh. Hyunwoo hyung doesn’t really go around offering help like that to someone he’s spoken to for the very first time. Weird…” Kihyun stared after Hyunwoo. Then he turned around to Hyungwon and shrugged. “Anyway, which class do we have next?”

“Math…” Hyungwon said, his eyes still narrowed from what had just happened. Huh.. so that _wasn’t_ Hyunwoo’s regular behaviour.

“Anyway, I was telling you about that one time Hoseok asked me what book I was reading!” Hyungwon excitedly said and Kihyun smiled as he nodded, encouraging the younger to go on.

The brunet animatedly started recollecting aloud the conversation that had taken place between his sort-of-ex-crush and sort-of-role model.

 

*

 

Hyunwoo walked out super fast, only to crash into Minhyuk.

“Whoa slow down buddy! Whaddup?” His best friend chuckled as he held the older by the shoulders. Hyunwoo looked up and grimaced, making Minhyuk step back a little and dropped his hands. He gestured with his head tilted to the side and they started walking down the hallway. They still had some minutes before their homeroom began anyway.

“So what did you do? What happened? Why were you rushing out like that?” Minhyuk bombarded him with questions. Hyunwoo’s heart was still racing from the way he had introduced himself and talked to Hyungwon for the first time.

“Minie, I think I creeped him out…” The older whined and ran a hand down his face.

“What?! Why are you saying that? Did you propose to him on the spot or something?”

“What?! No! Of course not!” Hyunwoo jumped back a little from the blond. They’d stopped walking and Minhyuk tugged his wrist for them to keep moving. They turned a corner and walked into a corridor which was open to the air on one side, instead of being enclosed in between three walls like corridors usually were.

They stopped at the open side, leaning against the low wall and railing. Hyunwoo faced the outside while Minhyuk was turned to the inside, back against the metal railing.

“Tell me what you did.”

“I uh.. I introduced myself. Then he introduced himself. Then I didn’t know what to say. So then I blurted the first thing that came to my head-“

“You, for sure, didn’t confess your feelings for him, right?” Minhyuk asked, his face twisting into a grimace.

“No! Geez, you have _no_ trust in me do you?!” Hyunwoo huffed. Minhyuk hummed then added, “Go on. What did you blurt out?” He squeezed one eye close tightly, as if bracing himself for the impact of Hyunwoo’s next words.

The black haired male took a deep breath and said, “I told him that if he _ever_ had any problems, whatever problems, studies or not, he can ask me for help and that I’m there to help.”

“Huh.. that doesn’t sound so bad, hyung. But maybe it was a little too.. _forward_ for the first time? Like you _just_ now talked to him! For the very first time! He isn’t some new student.. He has been here for some three years now, right?”

Hyunwoo nodded, looking miserable. Minhyuk reached out to rub his shoulder gently.

“So what did he say?”

“He uh.. got awkward and said ‘Sure thing.. _bro_!’ He _brozoned me, Minhyuk!”_ Hyunwoo cried, throwing his hands up and he turned to face the blond, who had turned around to face the open space too.

“Ouch.. But Hyunwoo.. calling someone ‘bro’ doesn’t mean he necessarily sibling-zoned you!” Minhyuk laughed. “People call each other ‘bro’ all the time! Girls call guys that, too! Doesn’t mean they are brozoning the guy, you know?” He chuckled and lightly punched Hyunwoo’s forearm.

“Then what did you do?”

“I walked past him as fast as possible and then bumped into you.”

“Oh okay! Chill. Talk to him everyday. Just wish him good morning, say Hi. Take it slow. Try to keep the staring less. Try become friends first. He is a nice guy, Hyunwoo. Y’all might have hope!” The blond squeezed his shoulder.

“So, I didn’t fuck up right?” Hyunwoo asked slowly, keeping his mental fingers crossed.

“No. You didn’t fuck up. In fact, you did great. You got Chae Hyungwon to notice you. He didn’t even know you exist before this day, thanks to his eyes being only for Hoseok. Now he’ll look at you, too! Try become friends!”

Hyunwoo nodded vigorously. “You’re friends with him, right?”

“I am! But I’m not helping you in any way. Not until you desperately need it. You gotta do this on your own, okay?”

“I wasn’t gonna ask for help, Min…” Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and straightened his back and started walking towards the corner they had turned earlier. Minhyuk did the same and they started walking down the corridor they had come from, the one which led to their classroom.

“I know, hyungie! But seriously, don’t let this guy go. He is pretty nice, you know. Not just a pretty face but an actually nice person unlike those assholes and snobby rich bitches in our class. He ain’t like those idiots from the basketball team and the cheerleading squad.” Minhyuk shuddered in disgust and Hyunwoo smiled at him. 

“I’ll do my best, Minie!”

 

  * ••



 

Days passed by and Hyunwoo never failed to greet Hyungwon in the morning. Sometimes he even walked him to the bus stand and stayed till the younger’s bus came to pick him up. Then Hyunwoo would head home on his motorcycle.

They didn’t talk much though because Hyunwoo was the quiet type. They’d smile at each other across the classroom and he’d do his very best not to stare at the brunet throughout the duration of the class. They shared many classes so Hyunwoo looked at Hyungwon to his heart’s content, without being too creepy. He did get caught a few times though but Hyunwoo figured he’d got quite shameless over the weeks as all he did was smile dreamily and Hyungwon would wave or chuckle and turn away. God, Hyunwoo was so in love with the younger!

But despite Hyungwon warming up to him, he still eyed Hoseok in the corridor or the dining hall whenever he passed by them.

Yeah, Hyunwoo had started sitting at Hyungwon’s table at lunch. Though they didn’t sit next to each other and neither did they talk much, Hyunwoo was happy in the little things such as sitting across the younger and the occasional attention and smiles he’d get. He was glad his friends always tagged along. Minhyuk and Changkyun were always by his side, constantly teasing him about things and he’d just roll his eyes affectionately. Many times they teased him with Hyungwon but Hyungwon just smiled at them and went back to talking to his friends and eating.

Honestly, Hyunwoo didn’t know if Hyungwon was even slightly interested in him but he didn’t mind them being paired so he figured he had _some_ hope with the younger.

 

That day after school got over, he caught up with his crush on his way to the bus stand.

 

“Hyungwon!” Hyungwon stopped and turned around to see Hyunwoo jog to catch up with him.

“Hey, hyung! How was your last class?” The brunet smiled, his heart racing when he was filled with warmth from the older’s presence.

“Great! You tell me? How was class?” He smiled brightly in return and Hyungwon felt his cheeks burn as they started walking side by side. Thankfully the bus stop wasn’t exactly near and they were still inside the school premises, meaning they could be with each other for at least a little while.

“Class was good. Economics is always good. It’s an interesting subject after all.”

“Hmm.. I’m considering taking it next year too. What about you? Gonna continue it at an advanced level?” Hyungwon thought he heard hope in the older’s voice but he kept his racing heart and stupid thoughts out of his mind. “Yes! I’ll take it! We’ll have one more class together then! Wait.. are you going to take all the same classes next year too?”

“Yes! You too?” Hyunwoo’s eyes shined as he mentally crossed his fingers. _Say yes, Hyungwon!_

“Yes! Damn, hyung! We’ll have _all_ the same classes next year! So cool, right?” Hyungwon almost jumped up and down on the spot but stopped himself from showing his enthusiasm and happiness at how the events were turning out. He didn’t even know _why_ he was getting this happy, but he figured he just liked being around Hyunwoo. _A lot_. But it wasn’t a crush, come on. He liked Hoseok, right? And his friend Taehyung was cute too!

Yeah, he liked them. Not Hyunwoo. That’s correct.

“Super cool, Wonnie!” Hyungwon’s heart fluttered hearing that nickname. It wasn’t one he really preferred but having Hyunwoo call him that made him feel all tingly inside. That had never happened before when his others friends, girls or guys, had called him using it. In fact, he got quite annoyed when others used it. Actually, annoyed didn’t suffice. He _hated_ it. But he had grown used to it over the years but when Hyunwoo called him ‘Wonnie’, he felt special and the nickname sounded cute and brand new again!

As they walked across the cement ground to the exit gates, their fingers brushed and they reduced their speed to a casual stroll. Hyungwon felt his whole body flushing red and he only hoped and prayed Hyunwoo wouldn’t notice it. Only Hyunwoo wasn’t paying the younger’s state any mind as he himself felt his whole body heat up due to the close proximity. All he wanted to do was walk in silence and enjoy the brunet’s heartwarming presence but they barely spoke and Hyunwoo was determined to change that.

“You’re smart, you know.”

Hyungwon’s head jerked up to meet Hyunwoo’s eyes, his own blown wide. “Thanks…? Why are you saying this, though?”

“Well, remember what happened today.” The older chuckled and Hyungwon’s eyes lit up and they both recalled what had happened earlier.

 

~~~

 

_Hyungwon was walking to his next class, yet another he shared with Hyunwoo, when Jooheon and Kihyun caught up with him._

_“You know, CH. I think our Jooheon is crushing_ really _hard on Hyunwoo hyung.” Kihyun said as he smirked at Jooheon walking by his side._

_“What?! No! I don’t like him! I swear!” Jooheon’s eyes widened and he glared at Kihyun like he had accused him of murder._

_“He is always like this, Wonwon. Always in denial.” Jooheon didn’t really say anything as he looked ahead as they continued walking. Something coiled inside Hyungwon’s chest and it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. “Oh. Nice. You should go tell him then, Joo…” He felt kind of pissed off for some reason but he didn’t understand why he was feeling that way. He took a deep breath to make the feelings go away. It didn’t work._

_“I don’t like him! I’m not confessing… He’d reject me anyway… All his attention is focused on Hyungwon and_ only _Hyungwon anyway…”_

 _“What?! No, it isn’t! We barely talk! What are you saying?!” Hyungwon was shocked._ Hyunwoo’s attention on _me_?! Nice joke..

“ _Wow, you are blind. I’m not gonna say anything else. Figure it out on your own now…” Jooheon trailed off._

 _Hyungwon had tried his best to pull out some_ more _information from the younger but he wouldn’t budge. He kept saying he knew what was going on and Hyungwon had to find out on his own, ‘cause his lips were sealed._

_Just then they reached the class and saw Hyunwoo rush past them and reach the class door. He wiggled his eyebrows at Hyungwon when their eyes met and the younger smiled widely._

_Just when they were all going to enter the class, Kihyun went “Well, he_ does _keep staring at someone. I don’t know who. He probably likes that person.”_

_The brunet saw Hyunwoo’s back go rigid at the redhead’s statement but then relax immediately._

_“Kihyun! What the fuck?!” Hyungwon turned to the redhead as soon as Hyunwoo had walked to his seat. “He was probably behind us the whole time!!!” The younger realized just when his voice spoke it out loud.._ Fuck.. Kihyun did that on purpose! That irritating hamster...

 _“What? He better make a move. I have noticed him staring for_ months _now!_ Months, _Hyungwon! He needs to go confess to that person now! About time, I should say!”_

 _But Hyungwon didn’t_ want _Hyunwoo to confess to_ anyone _. He didn’t know why but he just didn’t like Hyunwoo liking anyone. Not that he wanted him to remain single forever but.. He didn’t like seeing the older male with_ anyone _, be it girl or guy, especially when he is all nice to Hyungwon’s friends but would barely speak to Hyungwon himself._ What the fuck was up with that anyway?!

 

_Class was about to end and the teacher had left early, telling them to finish their work._

_Minhyuk and Changkyun got them all to sit in a circle, their seats turned around to face each other’s._

_Hyungwon sat facing Hyunwoo, who was giving him a playful grin._

_“Yah Hyunwoo hyung! Who was that guy Hyungwon keeps hanging out with?” Minhyuk smirked at him and the brunet’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion._ What guy?

_“What guy?” He voiced out his question. Minhyuk nudged Hyunwoo and it looked like a light bulb flickered on in the oldest’s head._

_“Yeah, Hyungwon. That guy you hang out with in the basketball court always! You guys keep walking around with your hands intertwined. Who is he?” Hyunwoo playfully wiggled his eyebrows at him and Hyungwon rolled his eyes._

_“Don’t talk nonsense, hyung. I don’t roam around with_ any _guy.”_

 _“Don’t lie! Isn’t he is your boyfriend?!” The blond asked, his eyes going wide._ God, Lee Minhyuk.. what are you doing?

“ _I don’t have a boyfriend… I don’t know what you’re…” Hyungwon saw relief go through Hyunwoo’s eyes and found that he was just trying to find an indirect way to ask him whether he was in a relationship or not. The brunet found it awfully endearing._

_“But I heard he used to stare at you a lot and then he dumped you in the basketball court, tears running down your face….” Hyunwoo still continued with the fake story and Hyungwon rolled his eyes, a little smile playing on his lips._

_“Seriously, hyung. I have never dated anyone in my life.. what break up.. what boyfriend.”_

_Yeah, Hyungwon had never dated anyone. Why? No one had had the guts to ask him out. Maybe he was too_ intimidatingly beautiful _or something and they all feared rejection. And Hyungwon hadn’t found anyone worthy of his time. Except well Taehyung and Hoseok but he wasn’t going to ask them out. He didn’t really like them truly anyway. Just an admiration, a tiny crush at the most, but Hyungwon didn’t want to take it any further. He’d figured their worlds were too different and he didn’t want to stick around and find out. Because if he did, Hyunwoo’s fake basketball court scene just might end up becoming true._

 

_“Hmm. Okay. If you say so!” Hyunwoo grinned and Minhyuk winked at Hyungwon. All Hyungwon did was roll his eyes. Then he glanced to the side seeing Jooheon look flustered, his eyes on Hyunwoo._

Great…. He actually likes him? Come on…

 

“ _But that guy.. who stares.. he is.. I don’t really like him.. I swear-“ Jooheon started and both Kihyun and the brunet’s eyes went wide. Changkyun and Minhyuk looked up interested. A new piece of information was about to pop out and they were waiting like hungry dogs to eat it up immediately. Hyunwoo cocked up a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Jooheon, who seemed to lose all his breath due to finding the other’s attention solely on himself for once. Hyungwon just felt like facepalming himself._ God.. way to be obvious,  Jooheon.. Wait so, if Jooheon really _does_ like Hyunwoo, am I supposed to back off now? Bro Code and all? Fuck..

_Hyungwon looked at Kihyun, eyes desperate, who nodded. “Jooheon what are you saying? Just shut it. Look at me.”_

_Jooheon snapped out it and looked at Kihyun who glared at him. He ended up focusing on his hands, which rested on his lap._

_“Oh but which guy is this? Who stares at Hyungwon? Anyone I know?” Hyunwoo asked, eyes lighting up with mirth._ Seriously…

“ _Just a guy in his bus. A junior, I think.” Kihyun cooked it up on the spot, just to see the black haired male’s reaction, and Hyunwoo’s expression sobered for a minute then turned playful again. “Junior?! Wonnie_ _, how famous are you? Damn! You have a long line behind you, I see!”_

 _Hyungwon shook his head, kind of tired of Hyunwoo’s teasing. He had been teasing him a lot these days, with Hoseok, with Taehyung. With random things, like how he needs to improve his handwriting (though Hyunwoo’s handwriting really wasn’t any better). Random things that weren’t serious at all and Hyungwon knew he was just being playful, trying to grab his attention or something. He was shocked at first because he didn’t know Hyunwoo_ had _such a side, the playful teasing kind. But he wasn’t_ that _surprised. He knew the older wasn’t a tad bit boring, just quiet and a little shy._

 _And to be honest, Hyungwon liked Hyunwoo’s attention and teasing._ A lot. _Don’t tell Hyunwoo._

 

_Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of the class and Hyungwon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding._

_Hyunwoo shot him a flirtatious grin. “See you later,_ Wonnie! _” He added more emphasis on his nickname and Hyungwon smiled as he shook his head fondly._

 

~~~

 

“Yeah. Of course, I remember. How does that make me smart though?”

“Well, you did see. Jooheon started blurting out something even though you and Kihyun had figured out we were just messing with you, trying to get out _any_ information from you. Something we could use against you, you know, just to tease you.” Hyunwoo winked and Hyungwon shook his head to himself.

Geez, this boy was going to end him..

“Yeah, I figured you were trying to lure out info from me.. I’m guessing you heard what you wanted to hear?”

“Yup! You definitely answered my unvoiced questions.” Hyunwoo became shy again as he scratched his hair, smile turning sheepish.

“You could’ve just asked me straight, you know.” Hyungwon grinned. “Where is the fun in that?” The older chuckled. “True!” Hyungwon laughed along.

“So I’d tried this with Namjoon. We have a class together. So he legit spilt out _everything_ about his feelings for Jin. It was hilarious, damn!” Hyunwoo laughed and then patted his own back. Hyungwon laughed again. _God, how is he this cute?!_

“I _did not_ know under your introverted facade you are actually really evil!” The brunet widened his eyes in mock horror and Hyunwoo laughed in his deep voice. “Yeah.. well.. I _am still_ an introvert though. If we talk more you’d get to know me better.” He winked and Hyungwon tried not to blush. “Yeah. I think I’ll stick around.” He said as if he actually had to think about it. Obviously he was sticking around. He had never met a guy as fun as Son Hyunwoo in his life!

“Good. That’ll be nice,” he said in a quiet voice, turning shy again and Hyungwon just wanted to launch into the older’s arms and hug him tight. This giant here was so goddamn precious! Also he really liked that they pretty had the same height, for some reason.

 

Just as Hyunwoo was about to say something, Hyungwon felt a heavy arm curl around his shoulders and Hyunwoo’s gaze went behind the younger’s face.

 _Lee Jooheon._ Hyungwon’s mind supplied before he turned his head to acknowledge his friend.

He felt annoyance bubble through him because of his time alone with Hyunwoo being cut short.

“Hey!” He said with fake enthusiasm and Jooheon probably detected it but chose to ignore it as he greeted Hyunwoo, who greeted him back with fake enthusiasm too, though it was _way_ more convincing than his own so Jooheon probably thought Hyunwoo was genuinely happy to see him.

 _Good! It means Hyunwoo didn’t like the interruption either!_ Hyungwon’s chest filled with petty happiness.

Hyunwoo and Jooheon small-talked over his shoulder and he couldn’t care less about what they were talking about. He felt irked because Jooheon ruined his awesome day which was full of Hyunwoo’s attention on him till his friend had to interrupt it all. Hyungwon looked up at the younger black haired male just in time to see him make undeniable heart eyes at Hyunwoo.

He felt something inside him burn and then break. He shrugged off Jooheon’s arm and started walking faster, the gate thankfully closer in sight. He looked behind through his peripheral with a slight turn of his head to see Hyunwoo laughing at something the younger had said.

Hyungwon didn’t know what to feel but he knew he felt extremely uncomfortable. He wanted Hyunwoo to laugh at something _he_ said, not what his friend or anyone else said.

Then he caught the line of his thoughts and shook his head vigorously. _God, what is wrong with me? What am I thinking? I don’t even_ like _Hyunwoo. Kihyun told me it’s_ Jooheon _who likes him. Hyunwoo has known Jooheon longer anyway, thanks to the many classes they shared last year. I had only two with him. Also Hyunwoo can’t_ possibly _like me. No one ever liked me seriously anyway._

_Yeah! Exactly! It’s fine! I should be happy for Jooheon!_

Hyungwon made up his mind and straightened his back as he reached the gate, the other two males right behind him, still laughing about something. He sighed as he walked through the opened side of the gate and out of the school premises.

 

Just then he heard Jooheon shout, “Oh shit!” He looked up in time to see the younger’s bus had come a little earlier (actually _exactly_ on time unlike Hyungwon’s bus, that’s why Hyunwoo waited with him). His friend ran past him towards the bus and climbed in after the conductor got out. He took his seat inside and the conductor climbed back. As the bus started to leave, Jooheon waved goodbye at them and the bus drove away.

 

Hyungwon stood at his usual place, next to the bus stand’s sign, back leaning against the thick metal rod. They weren’t allowed any gadgets in school but a basic mobile phone, not a smartphone, and a digital watch. So Hyungwon got quite bored waiting for his bus, the five to ten minutes seeming longer than it was, thanks to having nothing to do. He used to sit on the raised pavement and stare at the street or sit against the rod and stare into the school through the gate. The basketball court was visible from there and Hyungwon watched the team and other random guys play to practise or pass the time while waiting for their ride home.

So, he was quite thankful that Hyunwoo had started keeping him company when he could just get on his motorcycle and leave immediately after leaving the school gates. But he didn’t. He always stayed.

 

Hyunwoo walked towards him and suddenly caught his elbow, gently twisting it to see the back of it. The skin on skin contact sent tingles up and down the brunet’s spine but he just chose to ignore it. “How did you get this?” The older traced his index finger over his old burn scar.

“Mom had been making pancakes and I brushed past to wash my plate. Our kitchen in the old house was very small so I accidentally brushed my elbow against the pan and well.. voila! I got burnt…” He smiled a small smile at the older who grinned at him playfully before saying, “Damn, Wonnie! You get _burnt_ a lot! You shouldn’t _burn_ so easily! Jealousy is a disease!” He dropped his elbow and Hyungwon used the same elbow to nudge Hyunwoo’s side, a little harshly. The black haired male jumped a little and rubbed the spot he got elbowed at. “That hurt, Wonnie!” He whined and Hyungwon just stuck out his tongue before turning his face away, his chin raised defiantly. He heard a deep magical laughter and turned around again. Their eyes met and Hyungwon felt hot all over, the intensity of the older’s gaze making him flustered.

Suddenly he got a strong urge to close the little space between their bodies and kiss the older senseless. He immediately caught himself, eyes widening as he averted his gaze to the ground.

 

 _What is happening to me…? Hyungwon you cannot_ like _him! Jooheon probably likes him! Kihyun teased him… you legit_ saw _Joo make heart eyes at Hyunwoo hyung! Stop this!_

Hyungwon sighed, his heart clenching. _Stop this before it’s too late. Before you actually fall for him. Imagine how bad Jooheon would feel if you started dating Hyunwoo.. that is to think if Hyunwoo_ even _likes you. Obviously he doesn’t. Why would he?_

 

“So..” Hyungwon’s head snapped up at the sound of the older’s voice. He raised his eyebrows up at Hyunwoo who had a somber look on his face.

“You like Hoseok huh? And his friend Taehyung?” He’d never seen Hyunwoo be so serious around him before. “I guess…? They are cute..” Hyungwon narrowed his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you asking me?”

Hyunwoo ignored his question and asked him another, “Do you like Hoseok because he is muscular, has a good height and is very intelligent?”

“Yup. You could say that’s why.” The brunet nodded.

“Hoseok has nice eyes. Even Taehyung.” The older said thoughtfully, his gaze somewhere on the street across them.

“Yeah. They do.. But Hyunwoo hyung…” Hyunwoo looked at him and cocked an eyebrow up. “Yeah, Wonnie?”

_That nickname again… The way you say it makes my heart feel fuzzy and warm. Stop calling me that…_

“I.. I don’t _like_ them anymore.” He made a face and shrugged. Hyunwoo’s eyes widened. “So, who do you like now? You like someone else now?”

It looked like Hyunwoo was holding his breath, waiting for Hyungwon’s answer, like it meant a lot to him.

“Yes, hyung. I like someone else now. Maybe I’ll tell you later who it is. Once I’m sure of it myself and if I feel you should know…” He looked down at the ground again, kind of wanting to punch himself for blurting out his thoughts like that to Hyunwoo, the very person he had in mind.

“Come on, Hyungwon-ah! Tell me who!” He could hear the playfulness in his hyung’s voice, tinged with a little desperation if he let himself think that far, but he just shook his head, still serious. He looked into the older’s dazzling brown eyes and murmured, “Later, hyung. Later. Not now.” This time Hyunwoo looked down and hummed, his expression becoming serious again.

They stayed like that for a while, both silent and lost in their thoughts when suddenly Hyunwoo said, “I gotta go. See you tomorrow,” and pretty much ran from there, past the school gates. To the parking lot, Hyungwon supposed.

 

He tried to forget about the older and focus on Jooheon’s obvious crush on him. _He’s known Jooheon longer anyway. Who am I to come in their way..The Bro Code, Hyungwon. Be a good bro to Joo._

 

As he stared down the street waiting for his bus, he saw Hyunwoo drive past him on his motorcycle without giving him a second glance.

His heart felt heavy and he was _sure_ what he was feeling for Hyunwoo, he’d felt for nobody before.

Not Hoseok, not Taehyung. Nobody.


End file.
